


Surprise

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Asexuality, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, No Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: Rin and Yugo have been dating, and living together, for almost a year now.  Rin has a surprise for Yugo tonight--though it might end up that instead, they learn something new about their relationship.





	Surprise

“Hey, Yugo.”

“Oh, hey, you're home— _Jesus—_ ”

Yugo cut off his swear with a flustered fumbling that ended with his hand pressed to his mouth and his cheeks burning so hot that he could feel it on his palm.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him with that— _very_ distracting grin of hers. However, it wasn't quite distracting enough to make him look away from what she was...uh...wearing. She had thrown one arm against the doorframe to lean against it in a way that very much accentuated her stout body and lean muscles—of which he could see all of them, from the strong lines of her thighs to the faint cut of her abs, because she wasn't wearing much at all.

The green suited her, he thought through the haze of shock. It was a deep emerald, with black lace edging the bra and panties, black ribbon holding up her sheer black stockings.

“Wow,” she said, laughing. “Real speechless, huh~”

“Ahfkgh,” Yugo said, very eloquently.

Rin grinned as she slid her arm off of the doorframe and sauntered into the bedroom to where Yugo was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under him and the other on the floor. He didn't move as she plucked the motorcycle magazine out of his fingers and then put her arms on either side of him, leaning in so that her face was close to his.

“So do you like it?” she said. “Selena helped me pick it out.”

“It—you look amazing,” Yugo said, head still spinning slightly. “Um...”

Her face was so close, and it wasn't like he wasn't used to kissing her by now, but he was feeling all weird and hot under his shirt and he tugged at his collar to try and let some of it out.

“It really looks good on you, definitely,” he said.

Rin giggled a little bit, and then she leaned in gently to kiss him on the lips. Yugo melted into it, his eyes fluttering shut automatically. His hands slid up her back, at first cautious to touch her bare skin, but she was kind of crawling into his lap and he had to get his arms around her to hold her up. He was seeing stars when she broke apart from him, her eyes inches from his—she was so beautiful, he thought, still a little hazy. S-she was so beautiful, and she loved him as much as he loved her...

She stuck her tongue out at him, and put one hand on his chest, guiding him down onto the bed. She followed him, her body flush against his, and her breath tickling his neck. Her lips nipped at his jaw and he jumped a little, moaning in spite of himself. He flushed with mortification, but Rin didn't seem to mind.

“I love you,” she mumbled.

“I-I love you,” he said back.

Right, this was—this was okay, right? This was what you were supposed to do with the person you loved. They had been living together for almost a year now, kissing and cuddling and holding hands, he should have known they were supposed to do this eventually. And she looked _really_ good in that...he loved her so much...

Her fingers slid down the buttons of his shirt, carefully popping one after the other. Her fingers briefly splayed over his bare chest.

“This is okay, right?” she said suddenly, hesitating.

It took Yugo a few seconds to actually get his limp tongue to work.

“R-right! Yeah, it's—it's good!” he said.

She hesitated. She looked really, really cute when she bit her lip like that. He put his hand on top of hers.

“It's okay,” he repeated, but he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her...or himself, to be honest. “Uh...it's fine. S-see?”

He didn't really...know anything about this, and he had a feeling Rin was more experienced. But he guided her hand a little lower, to the edge of his pants. He wasn't sure why his stomach twisted a bit at the touch, but he'd get over it, probably. This was _Rin_ , after all...he loved her, so much...

But Rin didn't pick at the button of his pants, and she lifted her hand away as soon as he let go of her, sitting up against his stomach.

“Yugo,” she said. “If you don't want this, you don't have to lie.”

“I...it's not that I don't want it,” he mumbled. “I m-mean...this is what couples do and you went out and got that stuff and—”

Rin sidled off of him onto the bed beside him.

“Yugo,” she said again, cutting off his mumblings. “Yugo, please...not all couples _have_ to have sex.”

Oh, geez, she had actually said it out loud, and it really hit Yugo what they had been about to do. And he was stopping it, he was being such a downer...

He curled up on himself, turning away slightly.

“I'm sorry,” he said, eyes prickling with tears. “I'm really, really sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, you look so nice and we've been together for so long it would make sense if we d-did it, I don't know why I just feel like—”

He felt Rin's hand drop onto his shoulder and rub soothing circles against his skin.

“Sh...it's okay...” she said. “I'm...I'm sorry, too, I never should have done this without asking you first...”

“N-no, it's really not you, it's me, it's my fault,” Yugo said. “I-I'm sorry, Rin, this is my fault, I probably should be the one i-initiating, l-like Yuuri was always saying—”

“Oh, fuck Yuuri,” Rin said, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “You don't need to give a shit about what that asshole has to say about anything.”

Her fingers squeezed Yugo's shoulder.

“I'm sorry for putting you on the spot,” she said. “We really don't have to do anything, really. Not ever, if you don't want.”

“I'm sorry,” Yugo said, his tears bubbling over this time. “I'm really sorry, Rin, I don't...I don't know what's wrong with me...”

Both of them hesitated. And then Rin shifted on the bed, and he felt her get off. He thought she was leaving, but then her face popped up over the side of the bed, and she folded her arms against it to rest her chin on.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she said.

Yugo flushed.

“I...I don't even know what to say,” he said. “I don't know...I mean...you looked really, really nice.”

He frowned, fingers digging into the bed.

“I don't know why but I just...it didn't feel good,” he said. “I mean...I know what sex is, but a-actually doing it...I don't think I even really like watching it...”

“What about those videos we found in the trash when we were twelve?” she asked.

Yugo flushed.

“Uh....yeah,” he said. “I watched those with you the first time but I dunno...I-I didn't get it. I didn't....feel anything?”

He ducked his eyes away.

“I tried talking about it to Yuuri once...”

“Why him?” Rin said, frowning.

“He's the only one I know who has any experience,” Yugo said, feeling his cheeks go hot again. “H-he said that eventually I'd feel so hot that I couldn't take it anymore, or that you'd do something that'd make me wanna do it, or something...but I-I dunno, I never...really felt like...it never happened...”

He closed his eyes.

“I-I'm sorry,” he said. “I ruined everything, I'm sorry I'm so weird and messed up and you probably regret dating me—”

“Oh, Yugo,” Rin breathed. “You're asexual.”

Yugo's eyes blinked open. Rin was sitting up against the bed now.

“I'm...w-what?” he said.

“You're asexual,” Rin repeated. “You're not messed up, Yugo, you just don't have sexual attraction.”

“There's...there's a _word_ for it?”

That seemed to be what did it. His tears rolled over his cheeks and his nose started to run, and Rin climbed back up onto the bed, helping him sit up so he could lean against her. He hugged her tightly as he cried.

“I'm sorry,” he kept saying over and over again.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Rin repeated every single time.

Finally, Yugo managed to calm down enough to stop crying and just sniffle, still hugging Rin as tightly as he could while she ran her hand through his hair.

“You're not mad?” he said.

“Oh, geez, Yugo,” she said, shaking her head. “I couldn't be mad at you for _this_! If anything...I'm more mad at _me_ , for not talking to you straight out about this.”

Yugo winced.

“It's not your fault either,” he mumbled.

“Okay, okay,” she agreed. She ran her fingers through his hair again. “We don't ever have to do it, you know. Have sex.”

“Y-you like it, though, right?” he said.

“I mean yeah, but I can get myself off easily enough,” she said, shrugging. “Plus, it's not like I'm going to _die_.”

She smiled at him, sliding her arm around his shoulders.

“You're way more important,” she said. “The fact that I love you isn't going to change, Yugo.”

Yugo's eyes bubbled again.

“I love you a lot,” he said.

“I love you too, babe,” she said, hugging him.

“Y-you know, um...we could always try it at least once...someday. Maybe not today.”

“If you ever feel up for it. But _only_ if you feel up for it.”

“...and you can always wear that again if you want. I don't mind.”

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder with a loud snort.

“Perv,” she laughed, and then he was giggling too as they both fell over onto the bed, hugging and laughing so hard that they just kept getting the other one going over and over and over again.

 


End file.
